cinderella Monogatari
by Pam781
Summary: What if Cinderella told charles that it was her at the ball instead of hiding the secret what if their happy ending was different then trying on the slipper ? read to find out !
1. Chapter 1 The Ball

Cinderella chapter 1 : The Ball

Cinderella was at the ball dressed in her gown that Miss Paulette had made for her. Cinderella was still in the carriage and she was full excitement to see her Charles again. She wondered how she could talk to Charles and as she was thinking all a sudden she snapped back into reality when carriage stopped. She stepped out of the carriage and saw people so fancy and staring at her whispering and gossiping about Cinderella she heard one girl say " look at her dress mother it's beautiful !"She came into the ballroom and everyone stared at her and she saw Charles glance at her smiling asking a man "who is that girl over there?" the man replied "I don't know your highness I have never seen her." Charles went over to her all the girls stepped out of the way and Cinderella's sisters looked at her and were complaining " Mother I wanted to dance with the prince this night is ruined !" said Jeanne "Oh Mother I am going to faint this isn't what I hoped at all ." said Catherine . "Oh girls I am so sorry you didn't get to him fast enough." Charles came over to Cinderella saying "Excuse me do I know you from somewhere?" Cinderella giggled saying "Oh you don't remember me Charles the fiber!" Charles eyes widen with excitement and said "Cinderella I thought you wouldn't show up I am so glad you came you look beautiful" Cinderella smiled "Oh Charles I am so happy to see you again I was just shocked finding out that you were a prince and not farm boy" He kissed her hand and asked "May I have this dance with you?" she replied with quickly "Of course and then I would like to talk to you in the gardens." They danced for 10 minutes and they smiled at each other and both enjoyed every minute of it .After dancing Cinderella said "I recall talking in the gardens after the dances and would certainly talk to you about tonight." Charles nodded and walked to the garden they sat to the fountain and sat on the bench. Charles asked "How come you came later than your sisters and step mother?" Cinderella put her head down and said sadly "My sisters and step mother told me I would embarrass them with my dress I had on and my hair was not nice so they tore my invitation and left." Charles looked at her and held her hand and said "I am so sorry that doesn't sound very nice." Cinderella then went on "Then Miss Paulette came and gave me a dress, a carriage, did my hair, and gave me an invitation and came to see you!" He smiled and said "I love you Cinderella!" Cinderella blushed and replied "I love you too Charles." As they leaned in for a kiss the clock stroke Midnight and she jumped Charles asked "what's wrong why you are in a hurry all of a sudden?" Cinderella quickly replied "Charles Miss Paulette things she gave me only last till midnight and if I don't leave all the magic will wear off and I will go back to the way things were Charles meet me at my home tomorrow okay?" He kissed her hand and said "I promise Cinderella!" She quickly ran to her carriage and drove straight home and only made it to front of the house and then everything appeared the way it was she went to her room put on her pajamas and looked out the window and said "Tomorrow Charles we will meet again."

Author's note

Hello this was my first and if you haven't watched Cinderella Monogatari then you should watch it to get it because this is based on that Cinderella thank you may the odds be forever be in your favor goodbye !


	2. Chapter 2 The Next Day

Chapter 2 The Next Day

It was the next morning and Charles was walking and trying to find his farm boy clothes to go see Cinderella . He stumbled into his father and his father asked "Where are you going in such a rush?" Charles quickly replied nervously "Um I am going to the gardens to wander around." His father said as he was about to leave "What happened to that girl last night your mother is wondering the same thing." Charles stopped nervous "Um she said she had to go and she said she will write okay bye." He left and once he turned he started to run and went into the laundry room. He found his farm boy clothes and ran to his room putting them on and escaping through his balcony.

At Cinderella's home

"Cinderella get up and make us break feast I'm starving." Said Jeanne "Cinderella I need you to make me a dress this girl wore last night." Said Catherine. Cinderella got up out of bed saying "Of course I will start in 5 minutes just let me get dressed." Catherine said rudely "You make me that dress Cinderella I need it for Prince Charles!" Cinderella replied softly "I don't know how to make a dress though." Catherine went up to her and pointed her finger "You're useless Cinderella why do we have you anyway." Catherine and Jeanne left the room and Meisha came up the stairs and said "Cinderella you are the most important thing in the house they don't know what their talking about." Cinderella smiled petting Meisha saying "Thank you Meisha that is not going to ruin my day because Charles is coming to see me today!" With that Cinderella went downstairs and made Pancakes and Eggs then Jeanne came downstairs and yelled saying "Are you done yet?!" Cinderella said "Yes here you go." Jeanne grabbed the plate and said "You are so slow how am I going to get anything done with you being slow as molasses!" After that Cinderella brought the rest of the food upstairs and put the food on the table . The duchess came and said "Cinderella I hope you did all the chores while we were at the ball." Cinderella said "Yes I did know if you excuse me I need to clean the kitchen." She went downstairs and then a knock on the door and the Duchess yelled "Cinderella Answer the door." She walked to the door and when she opened it Charles was at the door she hugged him and said "Go to the service quarters and I will meet you there." He smiled and replied "Okay." Cinderella smiled and closed the door and went to the kitchen until the Duchess asked "who was that Cinderella?" Cinderella stopped and replied "Oh it is Charles he came to see me." The Duchess finished her tea and smiled replying "That is perfect he can help you with your chores today and also don't forget to go to the market today and get food and here is the list." Cinderella smiled and ran down to the kitchen and she saw Charles eating the leftovers from break feast she smiled saying "So my mother says you're going to help me with my chores today." He looked at her confused "Then why are you smiling?" Cinderella laughed and replied "We can do the chores together and go to the market!" She handed him the list and he smiled and replied "So what are we waiting for lets go." She smiled got her basket called patch and Charles kissed her cheek and they held hands and were on their way to the market!

Author's note

So I will most likely make another story I really hope you like these chapters ! Please rate and comment give me some suggestions I want to hear your opinions Thank you may the odds be forever in your favor goodbye!


	3. Chapter 3 the Market

Chapter 3 the Market

Cinderella and Charles were smiling and holding hands talking about what their favorite things were and telling childhood memories. "Cinderella what was your mother like?" Cinderella replied "I don't know really she died when I was young but I know she was a kind and loving women." They then reached the market Cinderella grabbed the list from her basket and read the list.

Eggs

Strawberry

Bread

Tomato

Sugar

Flour

"This might be difficult to do but at least I have you Charles to help." Charles looked at the list and said "I know where everything is this will be easy and then we will have some time to enjoy ourselves." Cinderella blushed and she grabbed out the money out of her pocket and she counted she said "we have enough money to get something after we buy everything on the list!" Charles told her "follow me and will be done in 10 minutes." Charles took Cinderella everywhere in the market and got everything in 15 minutes. Cinderella counted the change again and she smiled saying "How about we get some candy I heard it's the best in the kingdom." Charles grabbed her hand and takes her to the candy store. Cinderella got some gum drops and shared with Charles. Charles took one and replied "Yum gumdrops are my favorite especially the green ones." Patch had come to the market and saw Cinderella and ran to her and Cinderella smiled and petted Patch and Patch replied "Can I have a gumdrops just one." Cinderella grabbed a red gumdrop and fed it to patch .Charles smiled saying "patch must really like those gumdrops." Cinderella replied "Hey Charles I think it is time to get back to the house we got to do some chores." Charles kissed her cheek and put the rest of the gumdrops in the basket. Cinderella smiled and held his hand and walked home.

While at The Castle

"WHERE IS CHARLES !" Yelled the King the servants replied very scared "we haven't seen him all afternoon." The King replied then find him search around the kingdom , search in every house in the kingdom !" The guards heard grabbed the horses and set off to find Prince Charles.

While At The Duchess's House

Cinderella and Charles had finally reached the house when they saw the guards talking to the Duchess . Cinderella gasped replying "Charles are they looking for you?" Charles looked a Cinderella saying "I'm afraid so my father can't find out or will not let me see you again ." Cinderella told Charles "we need to get you to my room or the kitchen." Charles nodded and followed Cinderella's orders until a guard saw Cinderella and Charles . The guard went over to Cinderella and asked "Excuse have you seen the prince?" Cinderella lied saying "No sir me and my friend have been to the market getting food for the house." The guard looked at Charles looking curious until realizing it was the prince! "Prince Charles step away from the servant girl at once your father is worried about you." The Duchess , Jeanne , and Catherine came over and shouted at the same time "That's the Prince?" Charles sighed hugging Cinderella telling the guards "yes it is me Prince Charles but I was only sneaking out because I wanted to see Cinderella again because I love her!" Cinderella hugged him again tearing up saying "please don't leave." The Duchess came over telling Charles "Prince Charles you don't want Cinderella you should take my two daughter Catherine and Jeanne." Charles said seriously "No I Love Cinderella and nothing will change that." Cinderella smiled and Charles went over to the guards saying "If you have to take me home then do but you must take me with Cinderella." The guards nodded and said "alright but you will have to explain to your father." The Duchess came over and told Charles "She is my daughter so me and my daughters should come with you." Charles laughed sayings "Sure and while your at it lets bring your house." Cinderella laughed but then told Charles "Be nice after all she is still my step mother." Charles said "Cinderella is coming with me and whatever she wants to do she has my full attention." Cinderella sighed went over to the Duchess saying "Step mother you have mistreated since you married papa I am sorry you can't live in the castle but you can visit I am sorry." Cinderella went over to Jeanne and Catherine saying "You two have mistreated me and hurt me so many times and I am finally to say I am somebody and have someone to love you can visit." Charles grabbed her hand helped her up the horse and rode to the kingdom .

Thank you for reading this chapter may the odds be forever in your favor goodbye!


	4. Chapter 4 the conversation

Omg guys it has been a while with exams I have been very busy but here is chapter 4 hope you enjoy !

Chapter 4 The conversation

Cinderella and Charles came up to the castle the king and queen were standing there at the gate the queen looked worried but the king was furious . "Charles where have you been your mother and I have been worried sick explain yourself at once !" Charles jumped off the horse and helped Cinderella down the King and Queen looked at Cinderella and looked back at Charles . The queen spoke in a soft tone and replied "who is this young maiden Charles she looks familiar?" Charles explained "this is the maiden who was at the ball who I danced with all night!" The king and queen smiled and the queen took Cinderella aside saying "We are so happy Charles and you are together we didn't know when Charles would find a beautiful young maiden." Cinderella smiled and replied "thank you so much me and Charles has been so kind and a true gentlemen."

The King talked to Charles saying "My dear boy where did you find the beautiful maiden are you going to marry her Charles because that is what the ball was for?" Charles sighed looked at Cinderella he smiled replying "I haven't asked her yet she and I want to take it slow I don't know if it is time for marriage when it is time I will do it but now we have bigger problems Zarel is still out there waiting to take the crown." The King sighed saying in a serious tone "I know I was a fool to trust Zarel but it is time for you to take that responsibility I will give you 5 months and if you don't pop the questions in 5 months you must take the crown married or not ." The King walked back to the palace doors.

The queen looking at Cinderella's maid outfit she smiled saying "My dear how about you take one of the rooms and we will give you a gown, jewelry, and make you look like a princess if you're going to be with a prince you must look like a princess ." Cinderella smiled and said "oh that would be wonderful I can't wait this is like a dream come true!"

The Queen smiled taking Cinderella and herself to Charles . Cinderella took Charles hand and kissed his cheek saying with delight "Charles your mother and I are going to make me look like a princess!" Charles smiled kissed her hand and the Queen told Charles "we will be gone for a few hours we will see your father and you at supper time ." Cinderella smiled and Charles replied " I will see you later Cinderella have fun."

The Queen smiled telling Cinderella "You are like the daughter I never had I can't wait to see the fun will have today." Cinderella smiled replying and you are the mother I never had." The Queen and Cinderella stepped into the black carriage with gold rims and two elegant white horses and were off to make Cinderella look like a princess.

Meanwhile at Zarel's chambers

Zarel slammed his fist onto the desk he was not happy! "You fools had one job know what are we going to do the king knows I am a traitor I am ruined !" His henchmen stood in fear trembling saying " what are we to do know?" Zarel smiled looking at the paper laughing "I have a new plan we have found Prince Charles weakness!" The henchman looked at each other asking "What is his weakness?'' Zarel gave them the paper saying " a girl we have met before her name is Cinderella!"

Thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed this chapter I will be making more fanfictions soon may the odds be forever in your favor goodbye!


End file.
